Rose Lily Potter and the Avengers
by Ugakicka
Summary: Rose travels the world in an effort to get away from Britain and its remaining Death Eater problems. After moving to New York, she opens a small café. Through her journey, she encounters a number of remarkable individuals. Will not be strictly Avengers. Some OCs. Pairings not finalized beyond Tony/Pepper Fem!Harry M because it mentions adult things. No lemons.
1. The Next Great Adventure

**Rose Potter and the Avengers**

**A/N: Hey, my first story. Reviews appreciated, wah wah wah. Besides the clothes on my back, I own nothing**

Rose Lily Potter was innocently walking down Diagon Alley to go meet with her account managers at Gringotts.

The Goblins were not upset with her for her break in two months ago. They had told her that they knew exactly what was going on as soon as the three had stepped in to the bank and gave a token effort to stop them to keep up appearances. In fact, they were actually more upset with Griphook for his betrayal of them than anything. They still kept the Sword of Gryffindor as "reparations" for her crimes, while secretly handing her a set of fine goblin made daggers made specifically in recognition of her victory over Voldemort ("These are more suited for your build anyway").

Not wanting to upset the goblins, she accepted them gratefully and even received an offer to step in to any Gringotts branch around the world and receive lessons as often as she would like from the goblins.

Those meetings, which went extremely differently from how Rose thought they would, led to the goblins setting up today's meeting about her inheritance. Dumbledore had been taking care of the Potter (and later Black) fortunes. Despite Rose's initial belief that Dumbledore was taking money from her, Dumbledore had done an extremely thorough and great job of handling her assets, according to the goblins. The details of exactly how well would be explained at this meeting.

The meeting passed without fanfare. The account manager, Bloodtooth, handed her a summary of her accounts. The number on the paper went over Rose's head, but she did notice the note by Bloodtooth that said that he and Dumbledore had worked together to increase her total worth by triple what it started at with her parents' death. Needless to say, Rose was loaded. What completely blindsided Rose was a letter left for Rose with Bloodtooth for her to read after the war was over.

_My dearest Rose,_

_ I feel like this is not enough to make up for all that you've had to put up with and go through during this. Much of which was done because of decisions I've made. Needless to say, things cannot be undone, but if it makes any difference, I am terribly sorry for everything. I visited the Dursleys' shortly before the completion of your fourth year and what I saw in their minds horrified me. If Voldemort had not just returned, you would not have been placed there again, period. I changed the wards then and there to include protection inside the home as well, but the damage was done. I am impressed and saddened that you went through that and somehow came out such a wonderful young lady. _

_ My mistakes do not end there, but you need not the reminder. I only mention them to give you some of the last advice that I can hope to give you. I only hope that you take it in the spirit that it is offered._

_I knew early on that your early life would not be easy. I did not anticipate exactly how difficult you would have it. My dream for your life was to have you live with loving relatives, have an enjoyable time with friends at school while learning to handle your fame (your aunt was supposed to inform you of on your 10__th__ birthday as well as our world), graduate as a top student, receive extra training with myself and select others to have you ready when Voldemort returned and have you face him with a ready force behind you giving you the support you need for victory. _

_ I hope you will be able to move on from what has happened, but I know it will not be easy for you to do so. I wish to tell you how I overcame what happened to me when I lost Arianna (my sister, in case you haven't learned) and later my friend Grindewald. I reached a low point after my defeat of Grindewald. Everyone wanted me to step into leadership roles immediately that I was not ready for. I was still struggling with my loses from that war. I decided to travel the world and take in the sights and sounds of both muggle and magical aspects of the Earth. I must say, it was probably the greatest decision I could have made. It gave me great insight into people and magic. I learned of poverty in the jungles and slums of Africa, I learned of the foolishness of certain governments in Russia (why I never took up Minister of Magic), I learned of youth and freedom in America (still a growing enterprise of a country, despite their flaws. They are very refreshing), and I learned many other lessons. When I returned to England to teach, I had learned of many new types of magic, I had advanced in our general fields of Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and even learned a little of the Dark Arts (remember to be careful with those and remember your cleansing rituals. Don't learn that from a book, if you do learn it. Find a teacher). _

_ If I could tell you anything now, I would advise you to think about a world journey, a pilgrimage of sorts. Take off on your own. If you take your friends, you will stick to their sides and not meet new people! That is the best part; branching out! Go out and enjoy the world as I once did. _

_ This money that I've made on your behalf is nothing. Blow it all, if you would like. That is why it is here, my girl. Just for that purpose. I have always had faith that you would come out on top and new you would need some basic things to live a full life (because let's face it, it will be hard to have a normal job with all your fans and the press). Don't worry about saving money, you have plenty. _

_ Whatever you do, my dear, don't forget to live. Those of us that have passed don't want you to swallow yourself in guilt. I don't know who all will survive til the end, but I know that no-one that you know would be happy to watch you from this side if you are sitting in guilt. I personally want to watch you enjoy yourself. If I can watch you from this side laughing and enjoying yourself, I can honestly say, my afterlife will be very sweet. _

_ Also, if you come across any sweets that you have not yet tried during your life, always try it. You never know when you will come across your favorite sweet in a random place. Random fact: my lemon drops have always been purchased from the same little store in a town in southern Florida. I've never purchased them from anywhere else. _

_Please, live, Rose._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_My Greatest Accomplishment_

_Your Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Rose left the bank after that in a daze, trying to come to terms with the advice that Dumbledore had left her. It sounded like a good idea, but did she really want to leave her friends in England? Maybe they would want to leave the country too and meet back every so often and see each other. But there was so much work to be done in England with the cleanup after the war. She herself had been in meeting after meeting, cleaning up at Hogwarts, attending funerals, and every other thing under the sun.

Rose was deep in her thoughts and not keeping her guard up, which is why the green curse that just barely flew by her left ear (thank Merlin for bad aim), caught her completely off guard. Rose turned around and saw the last Inner Circle member, Dolohov, surrounded by five other Death Eater's, apparently trying to continue Voldemort's reign of terror.

She barely had a chance to dive out of the way of another Killing Curse, when she was hit with a Cruciatus Curse from Dolohov. Caught off guard as she was, the curse caused her to drop straight to the ground in pain and hit her head on the cobblestone path and remember nothing else

When Rose woke up in a daze later, she was confused by the bright lights and tried to snuggle back into the soft warm sheets, waiting for the torture that was sure to follow her revival, obviously having been taken by …. Wait? Soft, warm sheets?

Rose shot straight up, getting a sharp pain in her head in the process.

"Rose!"

More pain in her head, but at least it was a welcome voice, if loud. Rose was forced back down onto her bed and slowly opened her eyes to see the relieved face of her best friend, Hermione Granger, eyes red and tears down her face.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"I'd make a herd of Hippogriffs or run over by the Knight Bus joke if I didn't think George would be disappointed, but somewhere around there. How come I'm in the hospital?" Rose replied, just now taking in the sterile white walls of a private room of what she knew was St Mungos.

"You don't remember the attack?"

"No. I remember that, but only the beginning. I went down embarrassingly early." Rose threw her arm over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Stop moping, you were caught off guard, or so I've heard. Ron's getting the full story now. You know how he is. He wants to make sure he has names of everyone who hurt you." Ron's attitude was nothing new. After his abandonment in fourth year, he had stuck up for "his girls" like the fiercest mama bear looking after a pair of cubs.

"He's never going to let me live down going to Gringott's alone, is he?" Rose moaned.

"Should he?" Hermione pouted, "You shouldn't have been alone. It's only been 2 months since you beat Voldemort and we still haven't caught Dolohov."

"Yes, we have," came a voice from the door.

Rose turned to see Ron Weasley, her other best friend standing at the door with a smug and simultaneously worried look that Rose could never figure out how Ron pulled off.

"He got hit by some adoring fan of Miss Potter here, along with every other Death Eater that decided attacking a hero in broad daylight was smart," Ron said cheekily as he moved over to Rose's bed and took his best friends hand (being the best friend of two girls made him quite capable of having a healthy emotional range far exceeding a teaspoon). "Are you alright?"

"My head's on fire from 'Mione screaming my name when I woke up, but yeah," came Rose's typically cheeky reply followed by Hermione's typical swat on her arm (sans any heat or force).

"Well, if that's all, we'll get a healer in here after we chat a bit."

The seriousness in Ron's tone took both girls aback a little.

"Ron?"

"Rose, this is the third time you've been attacked by rouge Death Eaters. You've been attacked twice by former snatchers upset with losing their new business." Ron fixed Rose with the most serious look she'd ever seen on him. "Not to mention you were alone and walking down Diagon Alley in a daze according to the witnesses, not keeping an eye out like I made you promise when you said you wanted to go alone."

Rose dropped her head to her chest in shame and Hermione, who would normally chastise Ron for how he was talking to Rose, was oddly silent.

"I'm sorry, Ron," came the weak whisper from Rose, the sincerity of which broke her best friends' hearts, but not Ron's resolve.

With Hermione and Ron both tightening their grips on their best friends hands, Ron continued, "If the war was still going on, it might be different, but as long as a single Death Eater or sympathizer is out there, you are going to be a target. We were lucky this time that there was a DA member in the crowd that didn't freeze up and got the crowd pulling wands instead of fleeing that we even have you around this time."

Ron used his free hand to pull Rose's chin up so emerald eyes met tearful blue. "Do you know what that would do to 'Mione and me?" Ron choked out.

"It'd devastate us." The weak whisper from 'Mione got their attention, seeing tears freely flowing from her eyes. "More than anyone else we've lost so far. Just like if _any_ of the three of us was taken."

"She's right. But the difference remains that you've been attacked 5 times already and neither of us were with you or have been attacked at all. We can't keep ignoring it like it'll go away." Ron's determined moist eyes fixed firmly back on Rose's.

Rose's chin made another retreat back to her chest, her long silky black hair (silky from her Mum, black from her Dad) covering her whole face as she croaked out, "What can I do? It's not like I can just stop living."

For the first time since he'd come in Ron faltered a bit, "I.. I don't want you to be mad Rose, but we read the letter Dumbledore left." Rose's body didn't tense up, so Ron hoped she was okay with that. ""Mione and I think it's a good idea."

Rose's head shot up at that. "What idea?"

Hermione took that chance to get excited, "For you to see the world, of corse!"

"But, but what about you two?" Rose stammered.

The look of understanding on Ron's face, so uncommonly seen there, took Rose's argument right out of her brain before Ron could even tell her, "Rose, nothing will ever come between us, and in no way will we ever be anything but the best of friends, but this is something we think you should do yourself, like Dumbledore suggested. Not to mention," Ron pulled out a mirror, "'Mione finished our mirrors so we'll always be a call away, even your little Teddy will get one when we get around to making one, as will all of our friends and family. Just because you'll be out traveling doesn't mean you'll be alone."

"And no one deserves it more than you," came Hermione's earnest agreement.

Rose, bless her heart, still tried to stammer a token argument, "But there's so much to do…."

"And none if it needs to be done by you." The deep bass voice from the door catching them off guard made them turn to see the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt at the door, finally releasing a tearful Molly Weasley to administer her pseudo-motherly affections on Rose. Arthur Weasley turned from asking the rest of the Weasley clan to file in slowly instead of typical Weasley rush formation (applied in Quidditch _and _Hospital Room entering).

Being who she was, Rose had procured the large private room at St Mungos that the staff had always insisted she have both for her fame and for the large number of visitors she always had, so they all fit.

Ginny, looking far too smug for her own good, moseyed in last causing George to roll his eyes, laugh (something not heard often anymore after Fred's death) and answer Rose's unanswered question, "Gin-Gin is the one who snuck away from Mum and Dad and just _happened _to be in Diagon Alley during the attack."

"Hey, it really was a coincidence. I'm just proud of the fact that I downed Dolohov and then activated Rose's hospital portkey." Ginny dropped the smug look to glare at George.

Rose reached her arms, recently freed from Molly's grasp, out for Ginny, who practically ran into her friends hug. "Thanks, 'Gin."

The banter between the two Weasley siblings lifted her heart immensely. Of all her romantic relationships (grand whopping total of 3), two had been Weasleys. Her first was with George's twin brother Fred. She really liked his mischievous nature and that, coupled with her uncanny ability to tell the twins apart, had led to her and Fred dating for 4 months in her 3rd year. They were a great couple that just ended up splitting up over nothing. Fred was a great boyfriend to Rose, and they both really enjoyed the relationship, but they just didn't feel like it was that serious and split it off, never having hard feelings over it.

The other Weasely that she dated, and only Ron and Hermione knew, was Ginny. She and Ginny had become attracted to each other while dueling each other before and after DA meetings during Rose's 5th year. Both were prodigies in DADA, so they had always been each other's dueling partners since Rose had a need of one while preparing for the tournament in 4th year. Ron and Hermione were still thanking Ginny for being the one to take Rose's hits, since both could not come close to Rose's natural skill in that area.

Rose and Ginny's relationship had started without any fanfare as they both were unaware that same-sex relationships were not taboo in the wizarding world. In fact, it only came to Hermione and Ron's attention much later. Both had noticed Ginny being more involved in their group, but didn't realize the reason.

It was Hermione who found out first, actually catching the two in Rose's bed, having both been each other's first experience with any kind of sex. Hermione, despite being very open-minded, was so caught off-balance that she babbled like an idiot for the entirety of the next day while Rose and Ginny flushed red. Ron, the oblivious boy he was, didn't catch any of those subtle clues, and walked in on Rose and Ginny snogging the next night before a DA meeting, and promptly fainted.

They had secretly dated almost the entirety of the year, finally being open about it when Fred and George had thankfully left the castle. The rest of the castle noticed, but didn't think it newsworthy enough to inform the press or the rest of the Weasleys.

It was a fit of depression that ended their relationship during the next summer. Distraught by Sirius's death, Rose became detached from her girlfriend and the tension finally became too much to recover from by the time she snapped out of her mood. Ginny's parents thought Ginny was upset with Sirius's death as well and didn't comment of her broodiness. Ron didn't see it any part of his business to correct them. It was a mutual split, but they stayed good friends, even enjoying a drunken rendezvous after a particularly boring Slughorn dinner party.

It was these happy memories Rose thought of while she held her "secret" ex-girlfriend in her arms.

"Thanks, Gin," She repeated. "I know I can always count on you to take out the biggest and badest Death Eaters."

Ginny chuckled and stepped back so the rest of the Weasley's could give her a hug, even Percy who held a soft spot in his heart for the girl, and never truly went against her, always keeping his head down and playing good little Ministry worker, passing along as much info as he could safely get his hands on to his father for Rose's sake.

"Well, why don't we get back to the serious topic, before Miss Potter here tries to weasel out of a good thing." Kingsley's slight tease towards her legendary stubbornness made her blush and open her mouth to protest, getting cut off before she can start.

"What are we talking about?" asked Molly.

"Well, we're trying to convince Rose here to get out of England and explore the world, per Dumbledore's advice." Ron started smirking as the words got thoughtful smiles from everyone surrounding the Girl-Who-Lived (Twice).

"Wonderful idea."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't see any problem with that, as long as she stays in touch."

"Splendid!"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," Rose's answer came with a token annoyed face that none fell for. Everyone broke into wide smiles.

"Brilliant!" Ginny started, "Come, George, we'll start a list of things Rose will need to take with her."

"Coming, sister dear." George's reply was followed by Ginny looping her arm into his and him whispering into her ear, "And you can tell me why I never heard of your little tryst with Miss Potter."

A furiously blushing Ginny ran George out of the room while Arthur and Molly came up told the girl, "We're going to head over to Andromeda's and make sure she knows you're okay before we head home. Take care dear." They filed out with their three eldest sons, leaving the three best friends and the Minister.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll go get the goblins started on your paperwork. You know, as the Ministry has to approve all that and, as Minister, I can push it through them without anyone being the wiser." With that Kingsley left them alone.

"You'd think they wanted me to leave today," Rose pouted.

Ron's broke out in laughter and Hermione giggled as Ron told the girl, "No, we just don't want to give you a chance to change your mind. This'll be good for you. That's what matters."

Hermione added her two cents, "And don't think Molly won't throw you a going away party. Or that Ron and I are leaving this bedside before you are discharged. You won't be going away easily. But I agree with Ronald. This'll probably be the best thing for you. I'd hate to see you stuck at home all day."

Hermione was right of course. She and Ron stayed with her until she got out of the hospital and took her home where the Weasleys started getting her ready for her trip. The only thing Rose got to help with was her clothes choice, which Hermione and Ginny insisted they go all out for.

All told, it took two weeks to get Rose ready for the start of her trip. She spent a whole day out shopping with Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur (who made sure she had plenty of dresses for all occasions both fancy and casual). It was a brutal, yet amazing day with the three girls, getting Rose through her first splurge day of clothes yet barely touching her fortune.

George, while teasing Rose and Ginny mercilessly and threatening to tell everyone about their past relationship, came through with the most practical thing. He went and picked up (with Rose's money), a 10 compartment trunk filled with all her books from school and her Potter and Black libraries (minus any duplicates which he left in Grimmauld Place), a surplus of potions and potion supplies with stasis charms to keep them fresh in case she stayed in a muggle area for a long time and had no access to fresh supplies, and all sorts of other necessities that she would need for later. She would later learn that the reason he volunteered for this responsibility was so he could also hide a large stockpile of joke products in it as well.

Charlie left for three days for Romania and came back with a new set of dragon armor that fit her perfectly. He refused the payment, saying that it was a gift from all the dragon handlers and that they refused payment as well.

Bill sat Rose down one afternoon and taught about all the different places he had been to as a curse-breaker and also all the different translation charms and gave her a book on other useful charms for a traveling witch.

Fleur delivered some things from the goblins, including a list of every city that had a Gringotts branch, a list of exchange rates for every country (from galleons) her identification, passport, and a briefcase would allow the goblins to send all her statements straight to her.

Andromeda Tonks came by with Rose's godson, Teddy, for two reasons. Primarily, it was so Rose could spend several days with Teddy before she left, but also so Andromeda could help Rose with the Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamot. She ended up leaving with the proxies for both, although grudgingly.

Ron and Hermione stayed with Rose for the entirety of the process, shooting down all of her efforts to change their plans and simply spending time together before she had to leave.

Finally with everything packed and no reason to delay the trip, the Weasley's held a going away party for Rose with all of her friends, family, former teachers, and other members of the DA and Order. The entire time, Rose felt like a pinball, tossed around between everyone, receiving hugs and gifts of everything people thought she might need, from maps of magical China to some risqué lingerie (from Ginny, who smiled innocently at the glaring and furiously blushing witch).

The next day, shortly after lunch, Kingsley showed up again at the Burrow, along with Andromeda and Teddy to see Rose off. After informing the witch that everyone she had seen yesterday had a communication mirror, and making sure she got one last hug from everyone, the witch kissed Teddy's forehead one last time and stepped over to Kingsley, who had her portkey.

With Ron and Hermione smiling nearby, she was handed a single lemon drop, turned to grin at her friends and said the activation phrase, "The Next Great Adventure."

**Omake:**

"GINEVRA WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ginny put down her magazine on her bed and went down the stairs in confusion, wondering what she did wrong.

"What is it now? I could've sworn I've been a perfect little angel this whole week, since Rose was getting ready to leave."

Molly Weasley held up a letter to her daughter, who took it carefully and started reading.

_Dear Mum,_

_I just wanted to let you know that apparently, ickle Gin-Gin has been keeping secrets from you. I wasn't aware that she had been keeping it from you so I thought I'd be the one to let you know. I and your daughter dated most of her 4__th__ year and partially into the next summer. _

_Just thought you ought to have been aware of that._

_Your (adopted) daughter,_

_Rose Lily Potter_

_P.S. Gin, this is for your parting gift._

Ginny paled as she looked up at her mother.

"Wha... what about it, Mum?"

Mollly narrowed her eyes and Ginny flinched.

_Damn that girl. _


	2. An Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Rose Lily Potter and the Avengers**

**A/N: You people are beautiful. I like reviews. I own a lot of things. Like the clothes on my back, and… No. That's about it. I certainly don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers. Now let's meet a little spider.**

**Okay, honest to God, I rewrote this 4 times and was never happy with this chapter. I think I like the Omakes better than the chapter. But…. It's important for the plot. So meh. **

**I will not make you suffer through my attempts at translation. Here, take this:**

_Another language (like this chapter, she's in Russia, so Russian)_

English

**Chapter 2: Natasha**

**September 1998**

Rose couldn't have chosen a better place to start her journey than magical Russia. During World War Two and the subsequent Cold War, the Russians had developed the World's largest and most deadly supply of battle magicks, while still keeping out of the Dark Arts while doing so. It was here she met one of the friendliest bastards she would ever have the pleasure of meeting. Grigori Vorobev was a young Russian Battle Magicks Master that did not take kindly to being put on his ass by our young Miss Potter on their first meeting. What followed was one of the fiercest friendly rivalries in the history of magical Britain-Russian relations. Rose, only lacking a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts by technicality (of not applying), constantly sparred and learned Battle Magicks from Grigori while subsequently teaching him about DADA and the art of fighting in true combat (since she was the war veteran in the room). Their duels were truly frightening to watch, according to the other Battle Masters that showed up to watch. Rose found Battle Magicks easy to learn and soon found herself on par with the apprentices that had been learning the art for years.

When she wasn't learning the Art of Battle from the Russian wizards, she was frequenting the local Gringotts branch to take them up on their offer of lessons with her goblin daggers. Those lessons were not as easy for Rose as learning Battle Magicks. After a solid month of lessons, she still got knocked onto her ass by her goblin tutors within seconds. The goblins truly were hard bastards when it came to fighting.

To say that Hermione was not impressed with her constant training was an understatement.

"You've been there for two months and all you've done is train! You're supposed to go out and enjoy yourself!"

Okay, maybe she had a point. Still, training with Grigori was fun. He was fun to be around and when they weren't trying to outdo each other, they were just talking and having fun. She could honestly call him a great friend.

It was after that mirror call that Rose found herself standing atop a roof in the city of Moscow. Not wanting to deal with the people down on the streets, she was making use of her large magical core and was apparating from rooftop to rooftop, getting a unique view of the city. It also gave her 'saving people thing' a workout.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Natasha Romanoff was not having a good day.

It had started like any normal day. Getting up to get wailed on by her KGB trainers, then spending hours with a KGB agent, working on her acting skills, getting a vicious slap or kick every time she messed up, then on to her next trainer for whatever abuse they had doled up for her, etc.

Now, however, she found herself running through the streets of Moscow, hardly believing how stupid she had been. The open door to her freedom, or so she had believed, was a trap, no doubt to prove just how futile trying to escape was.

Natasha knew she had been followed from the moment she had hit the streets, and now she had several agents in full pursuit and gaining ground fast. As fast as she was, she still had no chance. She had even sprained her ankle a few moments ago. She turned down into an alleyway that looked promising to be greeted with a dead end and no way to climb and she knew this was the end of her escape attempt. She turned to face the agents that were now walking calmly into the alley and was distracted by the strangest sight. A woman was standing on a roof, wearing some strange robe-like clothing, looking at her strangely. It was enough of a distraction that she missed the first agents move and took a punch straight to the gut and was then thrown back into the brick wall behind her where she hit her head and blacked out.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

When Natasha awoke, she kept her eyes closed and breathing steady, having long ago learned to take in her surroundings before alerting anyone to her new sleep status. The first thing that she thought was odd was how good she felt. Normally her handlers would let her suffer through her non-threatening injuries as a learning experience. The next thing she found was that she was not on her standard cot, but on a comfortable bed, with warm sheets covering her. That was strange enough to peak her curiosity enough to peak open her eyes a smidge to determine her location. Whatever Natasha was expecting, a hotel room was not it. She opened her eyes fully to show a standard single bed hotel room, with her occupying the bed and someone else occupying the chair in the corner.

Natasha noticed to her relief that the person occupying the chair was asleep with a book propped on her lap. It was then that she noticed it was the same woman that she saw on the roof outside the alley. At second glance, the raven-headed woman didn't look that special, other than looking very beautiful. She had an athletic build, but didn't look capable of taking down the agents that had cornered her. She had taken off the strange clothing in favor of flannel pajamas. She looked, at least to Natasha, completely normal.

Natasha slipped out of the bed, not wanting to stay in one place if it meant risking her freedom and examined herself carefully. She was wearing pajamas that must have belonged to the woman in the chair. She didn't have any noticeable injuries, but taking one step quickly dissuaded her of that notion.

_Dammit! Of all the times to sprain her ankle!_

Composing herself, Natasha pushed through the pain easily and made her way to the door, intent on slipping out, when her eye caught something on the table next to the television. Eight KGB badges.

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

Natasha Romanoff, 14 year old spy, actress, and seductress in training did not jump in fright and scream like a little girl. At least, if she ever retold this story, that's what she would say. In reality however, that's exactly what she did.

The woman sat up quickly and approached Natasha quickly, but non-threateningly. Nevertheless, Natasha felt threatened. "_Don't come any closer!"_

The woman stopped and spoke softly, "_I'm not going to hurt you, but you are in no condition to be getting up. You are recovering from a concussion and still have a sprained ankle."_

Now that she mentioned it, she did feel a little light-headed. She shook it off and pointed at the badges. _"How did you get those?"_

"_I took them from the men who hurt you. I'm not from around here. What do they signify?"_

"_You've never heard of the KGB?" _Natasha thought that was weird. She also thought it was weird that she wasn't using her training. She was just blurting stuff out. Why was that?

Natasha tried to concentrate and ended up trying too much for her concussed brain to handle. She blacked out again.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

When she woke up again, she was once again under the warm blankets, but this time the woman was sitting in the chair which she had moved right next to the bed.

The woman noticed her awake and smiled.

"_Good morning, you plan on trying to sneak out concussed again?"_

Natasha realized it was futile. If she couldn't get out the door, how would she get out of the building?

"_No. Who are you? How long have I been out?"_

"_Calm down. My name is Rose. You were out for 3 days before you woke up and tried to sneak out. Then you passed out for another 4 hours. Are you hungry?"_

Natasha nodded. Rose ordered her room service and helped Natasha eat it. She then helped Natasha into the bathroom so she could bathe and take care of her necessities. When Natasha was finished, she was completely confused. She had never had anyone treat her this way. Everyone was cruel to her and hit her, even when they were helping her. They said it helped build her character, but she hated it.

Rose gave Natasha some new pajamas and ordered her to bed rest, which Natasha complied with, falling asleep easily.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Natasha woke up the next morning with Rose in the bed beside her, which proved beyond any doubt that Rose was neither from any spy agency nor out to hurt her. No agent would willingly sleep beside an unknown.

Natasha looked at the alarm clock that said 4AM and for the first time in her life, fell back into the pillows to sleep some more.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

When she woke up again, the alarm clock said 9AM, but the room was empty.

Natasha's paranoia immediately went to the worst situation. None of this is real. This is a ploy by the agency. I'll never see Rose again.

Natasha started to hyperventilate just as the hotel door opened to Rose with carryout breakfast.

Rose saw her and rushed to her side and was immediately enveloped by a crushing hug from Natasha.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

When the young girl hugged Rose, Rose's brain immediately connected to her own childhood.

_Abuse. Has to be abuse. _

Her eyes traveled to the badges.

_But not by family. It's something else._

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Rose and Natasha stayed in the hotel room for close to a week while Natasha's ankle healed (remarkably quick, but Natasha was too distracted to notice).

During the first half of the week, Rose talked to Natasha about her own childhood. She told her about her abusive relatives and how she was basically a slave to them.

Halfway through the week, Natasha burst into tears and told Rose everything: her real name, about the KGB, her training. Once Natasha started, she found she couldn't stop.

Natasha had finally found someone that she could confide in. She had finally found a friend.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

It all came crashing down for Natasha at the end of that week.

Rose was out taking care of something. She had said something about meeting a friend, which didn't seem odd. She had met the guy. Mr Vorobev was a handsome man that she could tell had a huge crush on Rose, even if Rose couldn't see it. Natasha had thought that was funny. As someone trained as a seductress, she could see the signs of attraction. The man worshipped her every word, for God's sake, and like now, he was always inviting her out for something.

Natasha sat in the chair in Rose's hotel room, eating a bowl of soup and watching television when suddenly the door burst open and people started entering the room. Natasha had taken her guard down, thinking she was safe. The man in front immediately fired a dart-gun at Natasha and put her out cold.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Rose walked through the lobby of her hotel to the elevator. She had just gotten back from a training session with Grigori. She felt bad about lying to Natasha about the nature of her outing. Grigori had helped her make it seem like they were going out sightseeing or some nonsense.

She knew she couldn't tell her anything, which is why she planned to move Natasha today. Natasha was fully healed and she no reason to wait any longer. She wanted to get her to safety as soon as possible, which meant a squib family that Grigori had gotten her in contact with. She hoped Natasha would be okay with that. _There aren't really any other good options, _Rose thought as she turned the corner to see her door smashed in.

Rose heart dropped as she had seen similar situations before with Death Eaters. She knew she would either find nothing or a body. She was also too smart to go running in unprepared. She cast a _homenum revelio_ that revealed two people waiting inside the room. She kept her wand as she entered the room and cast a wide-area stunner that knocked them both out.

She looked around the room and saw nothing of importance except for a folder with her picture on it.

They knew about her. There was no name on the folder, but it did have "Kill on Sight" written on it, so she figured they didn't need a name.

Nevertheless, this proved that Rose needed to leave the country. There was nothing she could do to save Natasha. She couldn't risk the Statute of Secrecy on something like this. Even if she succeeded Natasha would be thrown back to the muggles and Rose would be locked away for life for such an exposure, Dark Lord Slayer or not.

Her hands were well and truly tied.

As for herself, Grigori had told her that she shouldn't mess with the KGB. Even a powerfully trained witch like her couldn't compete with them on fining and killing people. She would not be safe in Russia any longer.

It was with a heavy heart that Rose sent a letter to Grigori, woke up the two agents with a flick of her wand and apparated away before they could open their eyes.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Natasha woke up in pain. She couldn't describe it any other way.

"_Well, look who's awake. It's the little runaway. How do you feel Miss Runaway? Are you in pain?"_

She shut her eyes to avoid looking at the agent that was speaking to her. She prayed this wasn't real, but the teardrop falling down her face dissuaded her of that notion.

"_Aww, the poor runaway is crying. Maybe I shouldn't tell her about her little friend's death until later."_

"_No…"_

Natasha was surprised by her own voice. She sounded weak and pathetic. She felt empty inside. She was breaking and she knew it.

"_Oh, yes…. We made the beautiful girl scream. You see, we don't like when people take our stuff. People that take our stuff get dead. But this hid one of our things from us for quite a while. She was fun to play with. Right up until that last breath. I'd let you go to the funeral, but I don't it'd be an open casket, not that you'd recognize her anyway."_

Natasha's heart broke in that instant and she was filled with dark determination. She would train, she would hide, and when she was strong enough, she would kill these bastards. Every last one of them.

"_Now, little runaway, let's talk about your punishment…."_

Omake 2:

**Rose meets Grigori**

Rose supposed the sight before her was supposed to be breathtaking, but she had lived in Hogwarts for 6 years. Rose was still impressed by the Russian Hall of Battle Magicks, but she was able to keep her jaw off the ground. The building was extremely large, styled after most buildings from the Russian Revival period (similar to the Saint Basil's Cathedral) and was located deep in Siberia.

That didn't mean she was able to keep a shit-eating grin off her face. Rose had been looking forward to meeting some Battle Magicians and finding some books on the subject. She figured she would enjoy Battle Magic just as much as she enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose schooled her features into one of moderate excitement (wouldn't do to appear too eager) and walked through the doors of the Hall. The Entrance Hall had a couple small groups of people chatting and several people were facing the door and noticed her come in. Most ignored her, but Rose's luck forced someone to make a scene.

A young teenager, no doubt some lowly apprentice yelled out across the Hall.

"_Hey, Bitch! You lost? The whorehouses are in the city!"_

Rose's face immediately closed off into the mask she used when she had an encounter with Draco Malfoy as the Hall fell silent and everyone turned to see what was happening. Honestly, everyone looked like they didn't care. However, her defeat of Voldemort was still fresh and some of the older Masters were present at the last meeting of the ICW when his defeat was announced. One such Master was in the Entrance Hall and immediately called out to the Apprentice as he walked to greet Rose.

"Shut your mouth about things you do not understand, boy. Everyone is welcome here."

He finally reached Rose and bowed low to her. "Greetings, my name is Battle Master Yurievich. Welcome to the Russian Hall of Battle Magicks. How can we assist you today, Miss Potter?"

Rose's eye twitched at being recognized and opened her mouth to reply when the Apprentice decided to shove his foot in his mouth again.

"_Master, don't lower yourself to this riff-raff. Let one of the aides escort her out." _

Rose had thoroughly had enough of this little punk and let her displeasure bleed into her words as she ignored the boy.

"_Do you let all your apprentices speak back to you, Master Yurievich?"_ Rose asked the older man in Russian.

Master Yurievich gave Rose a genuine smile and answered, "The boy is young, and he has yet to learn humility through combat. Nor has he recognized you or your name, clearly showing how little he pays attention to the rest of the world. He will learn eventually."

Rose arched an eyebrow at Yurievich's continued use of English as she responded, "Well, at least you recognize it. _I do suppose you and your fellow Masters are not at fault for the lad's issues."_

As Rose flickered her eyes over to the apprentice, she saw her efforts to get under his skin was working just as it used to against Malfoy as the color of his face was rapidly changing to resemble a tomato.

"_How dare you? I am a Battle Magician, you bitch! I challenge you to a duel!" _

Rose made an appearance of thinking about it before shaking her head at the lad.

"_It'd be a waste of my time. Tell me Master Yurievich, are there any Masters here that would be willing to duel me? I am curious as to how I would stack up against a real Battle Magician."_

"_Of course Miss Potter; I do believe Master Vorobev, our youngest Master, would like a duel with you," _Yurievich answered politely before continuing in English, "and if my English companions are correct, you are a Master in Defense Against the Dark Arts in all but the certificate, so all of us should get a lesson. Tell me, did you truly cast a corporal patronus at 15?"

Rose blushed a little at the praise and shook her head, "Actually, it was at 13."

Master Yurievich had a look of astonishment on his face before he schooled his features back into a genuine smile and chuckled. _"Well, this shall truly be an amazing duel then. I think I will gather the rest of the Masters and Apprentices to watch when we have your duel. Would you like to have it now?"_

"_If it's not too much trouble, that would be great." _

"_Not at all, here I'll get you an aide to take you to get prepared, I will get everything else taken care of."_

As Rose was led away by one of the aides, Yurievich turned to the furious apprentice and told him very shortly, _"Watch your tongue, young one. You never know when one of the most powerful magicians on the Earth will walk through those doors." _With that, he walked away to find a young Master.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Rose adjusted her last piece of dragon armor that she had received from Charlie and the other handlers. She absolutely loved it. It fit her perfectly and was very form-fitting, but she knew it would protect her from a great deal of low to medium strength spells. She didn't know a whole lot about Battle Magic, so she didn't want to risk it.

She did know however that she was more than just lucky. There was a reason she could defeat Voldemort that went beyond luck and the convenient mastering of the Elder Wand, just like there was a reason Dolohov's attack on her was the only one that she needed help repelling after the war ended. It finally clicked after the 2nd ambush she fought off that she realized she had been comparing her skill to Voldemort and Dumbledore, and while she was nowhere near their expertise with spells, she was well ahead of everyone in her generation and was better than all of the Death Eaters.

As Rose followed her aide to the dueling arena, she centered her focus on the upcoming duel. It was her first friendly duel/fight in 2 years and she hoped she remembered not too be too rough in her spells. It wouldn't be good for her to accidently kill someone. They finally arrived at the door to the arena and stepped through.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Grigori Vorobev, recently named Master of Battle Magicks was excited. He always enjoyed a good fight, and his former teacher Master Yurievich had just told him he was about to go up against his toughest opponent yet. All Yurievich would tell him was that this person was only lacking the paper that confirmed someone a Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts and that he should take this duel very seriously.

He stood in the center of the large indoor duel arena where he had dueled countless times. It was a coliseum-type pit arena with stands surrounding it, but it was the length and width of a Quidditch Pitch. That was a necessity for Battle Magic, especially the Russian brand of it.

Battle Magic was a relatively new branch of magic, having been established during the Dark Ages where most others had been around since the time of the Egyptian Pharoahs. Battle Magic was designed for exactly as it sounded; battle. Where other branches had small areas of effect, Battle Magic focused on the large scale or on extremely devastating effects. It was extremely effective in large scale engagements and during medieval castle sieges, but had rarely been used in muggle wars because shortly after its foundation, the Statute of Secrecy was signed and Battle Magic was restricted to Wizarding conflicts.

That was why such a large duel arena was necessary. It made it hard to fill the stadium, but that wasn't a big deal. The arena was enchanted to allow all the spectators to hear perfectly, even if someone was whispering.

He wondered who his opponent would be. He had kept up with the newest Masters from around the world, but Yurievich had told him they didn't hold their mastery. He knew there was a middle aged man from Tibet who had been denied his mastery in several branches of magic because he didn't have enough power to pull off the harder bits of magic, but he was a genius at theory. He didn't know if DADA was one of those he had studied. There was also that Argentinian wizard who had a lot of raw power and was supposed to be good at DADA, but everyone thought his prowess in DADA was because he was secretly studying the Dark Arts as well.

He was brought out of his musing by the doors to the opponent's entrance opening and cursed silently. He had forgotten to think about the witches he might face. Yurievich had specifically been non-gender specific when talking about her, that bastard. He used the time it took for her to reach him to try to place her identity.

He didn't recognize her. She was very pretty, with long black hair tied into a braid behind her back, emerald green eyes that looked like they pierced Grigori's soul (and Grigori put up his occlumency shields, weak as they were), beautiful pale skin, and had some of the finest battle armor he had ever seen on. She was a stunning witch, but he had no idea who she was.

There was the Nigerian witch that he'd never seen a picture of, but he was sure she had black skin. There were several American witches that were great duelists, but they were all focused on straight dueling for competitions, not DADA. There was also a Russian hermit witch that was said to have been powerful and beautiful, but she was older, well into her 50s.

To Grigori's amazement, he didn't know her. It was a shot to his pride. He used most of his free time studying the powerful magi around the world.

He even used his knowledge to throw his opponents a little off their game by introducing himself and then telling his opponent all about their own accomplishments. He couldn't do that here, but he did have one more trick, that he could only use against his opponents of the fairer sex. To be blunt, Grigori was handsome and charming. At 22 years old, he was a lean young man, with shoulder length brown hair he kept tied back, with sky blue eyes and perfect teeth. He didn't gloat about it or use it to woo women, but he was aware of the tactical advantage of it. Get a witch flustered before a match, and they didn't prepare properly.

The young witch finally reached Grigori, so he put on his most brilliant smile. He walked right up to the young woman, bowed low as he took her hand to kissed the back of it and came back up to introduce himself.

"_Greetings, I am Grigori Vorobev. Youngest Master of Battle Magicks in history, three-time national dueling champion, and your opponent." _This next bit hurt him a little on the inside. "_Might I inquire as to what your name is? Master Yurievich did not give it to me. He only praised your abilities."_

The woman smirked a little as if unfazed, but enjoying his effort and raised an eyebrow.

"_My name is Rose Potter. I am from England."_

_Damn, _Grigori thought, _not only can I not remember where I've heard that name, but she didn't give me any of her accomplishments. The only hint is 'England'._

"_Have you been in any official duels, Miss Potter?"_

"_Just Rose, please. I don't hold much for formalities. And no, the only duels I've been in have been people trying to kill me, so this is a nice change of pace."_

_Again, damn, _he mused,_ Nothing specific, but she's definitely got experience. How can she be young and talk about people trying to kill her so simply_.

"_Pretty much Rose, don't try to kill me or hit me while I'm down. Otherwise, we have healers here who will heal anything that we can do to each other. Here comes the referee now._"

The referee gave them the longer version of those rules and retreated to a broom to keep an eye on them.

Grigori walked away from Rose as they both went to their starting area and cursed again. His charm had no effect on her. She took it in stride, even returned it by telling him to use her first name.

Grigori was wrapped up in his thoughts and almost missed the referee start the countdown. He was ready though. He wouldn't hold back. He knew she had to be good to impress his mentor.

The countdown hit zero and Grigori started things off.

"_Bol'shoy Incendio"_

Grigori's spell summoned a huge wall of fire that barreled straight towards Rose and he barely heard her call out her own spell calmly.

"Protego Circumdate Ignis"

Grigori watched as Rose beant some of his own fire into a circlular shield that cut straight through his giant wall large enough for her to step through without a single burn. She flicked her wand at her body to apply a cooling charm and then sent a silent spell straight at Grigori's feet.

He knew it would miss, but he guessed that was the point, so he pointed his wand at his feet and cast again.

"Terra elvellere!"

Grigori's spell pulled the Earth underneath him and with his guidance, he stayed upon it as it shot into the air and hung for a moment as Rose's Reducto hit where he was just standing. Had he still been there, he would have been thrown into the air with a bunch of large rocks hitting him.

He turned back to Rose only for another Reducto to hit the piece of Earth that he had suspended in the air, knocking him back to the ground.

He landed painfully, but quickly got back up expecting another attack and was surprised to see Rose pointing her wand straight at him, but otherwise waiting patiently.

Grigori inwardly smirked, _Bad move, Rose_.

Grigori replicated her attack with a more powerful explosion spell, nicknamed the canon.

"_Butio vzorvat'sya_ "

The spell went right to Rose's feet and exploded seeing debris flying into the air. Grigori thought Rose would be too injured to fight after that spell and was surprised when the dust settled to show nothing in front of him.

Grigori barely had a moment to wonder where Rose went when he felt a wand dig into his back.

"_Dead. _Stupefy"

Grigori went black.

He woke up not a second later to Rose standing over him with a grin on her beautiful face.

"_Want to try again, Grigori?"_

Pride firmly killed, Grigori accepted. The second duel went better for him, but not by much.

Grigori started off with the opposite of his first duel.

"_glacius procella" _

A large flurry of cold wind, snow, and hail barreled towards Rose at Hurricane speeds.

Rose merely kicked up some dust in front of her and used a simple Earth-to-Earth transfiguration that changed the dust into a solid dirt wall. As the ice storm hit the wall, Grigori noticed it start to crack, but before he could even smile or press the advantage, Rose transfigured it again into solid stone.

Grigori canceled the spell, frustrated, and shot the 'canon' at the wall of stone, but Rose was gone again. Grigori turned around quickly to see a red spell coming straight at him. He hit the ground and let it pass over him and from the ground cast again.

"_Aeris scobis"_

The air near Rose quickly filled with sawdust, but Rose didn't seem fazed to Grigori. She just flicked her wand at her head and cast a bubble-head charm and spun on her heel and vanished.

_Apparition!_ Grigori, thought. How could he forget? Very few used it in duels, but in real life, people used everything they could to get an advantage. Of course, Rose would, but it should tire her out quick. She shouldn't be able to apparate again so soon.

Grigori spun around to find Rose, but soon felt his own sawdust hitting his back from a wind-spell Rose cast. He still couldn't see Rose and now was distracted by the sawdust. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another red spell fly towards him, but couldn't dodge it this time and felt his wand fly from his fingers and stop in midair twenty yards from him. He then saw Rose end her disillusionment charm and start twirling his wand around her fingers, but Grigori wasn't done yet.

He apparated straight in front of her and grabbed his wand, enjoyed the sight of her shocked, and fired his most powerful wind spell between them, knowing it would send them both flying backwards.

"_Magnus veter_"

As expected, they both flew 20 yards across the field in opposite directions, but Grigori got up first and saw Rose's wand 5 feet away from her. A quick summoning charm had it into his own hand and he smirked towards Rose, but was shocked when she fired another spell at him from another wand.

He easily dodged the spell and brought up Rose's wand and started to cast another powerful spell. This one would create spray stunners at her. It took a lot of energy, but Grigori thought it worthwile.

"_Stupefy podavlyat'!"_

Grigori wanted to smack that smirk off Rose's face when the wand suddenly turned into a rubber chicken and Rose used his bewilderment to easily stun him.

The next time he woke up, it was not on the field of the arena, but in the Hall's infirmary with a healer, Rose and Master Yulievich all surrounding him. He sat up and asked the most pressing question of the moment.

"_How did you turn your wand into a chicken?"_

Rose giggled at him as his mentor chuckle.

"_And why am I in the infirmary? I got stunned, to my humiliation. I shouldn't be injured."_

Rose stopped giggling to answer, _"You just hit your head funny, and nobody wants to risk a head injury to help your pride. As for my wand, I had it enchanted so a switching spell switches it and a joke wand in my holster whenever it's summoned away from me."_

Master Yurievich looked extremely impressed by that, which made Grigori slightly envious. To impress Yurievich is difficult, yet Rose seemed able to do it easily.

His mentor remembered his former pupil and turned back to him to reassure him, "_You did wonderfully, Master Vorobev. Remember the differences between Battle Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Specifically remember that DADA is designed to directly counter one of the toughest and most powerful branches of magic. There's a reason there aren't many Masters of Defense."_

A light went of inside Grigori's head. He remembered now that there were only about 15 Masters of Defense on the planet; the lowest of any branch of magic. The next lowest was Transfiguration, because it had such high power expectations and relied on extremely quick creativity to earn your Mastery. Defense required heavy understanding in the theory of many different types of spells, instincts on when to dodge and when to shield, enough power to create the powerful _'Protego Aegis', _which protected against everything except the strongest or most vile of spells, and finally required experience. You were required to take down a single evil Dark Wizard in combat to apply for testing for your Mastery.

That meant Rose had a ton of experience, knowledge, and had defeated at least one Dark Wizard if Yurievich said she could easily be a Master in that branch of Magic.

"_So, Master Vorobev,"_ Rose's soft voice cut through Grigori's musings, "_Master Yurievich here said you could show me around a bit and let me use the Hall's library, if you don't mind of course?"_

Grigori nodded eagerly. _"Of course! I'd love to! And if you'd like, I could teach you some Battle Magic myself!"_

"_Great! Let me just go change out of this armor. It isn't great for walking around in. Excuse me."_

Grigori watched her leave and wondered about why he was so fascinated by the girl. She was powerful, smart, resistant to his charm, beautiful, a brilliant duelist, and many other things he couldn't think of.

And then it him.

Master Yurievich left the infirmary guffawing loudly. He saw it too.

Grigori was in love.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

Rose came out of the locker room she had left her clothes in feeling refreshed. She had taken a quick hot shower and got dressed again. She couldn't help but feel good. She had just defeated a Master in a duel. Easily.

Said Master was now leaning against the wall dressed in the standard Battle Master robes waiting for her. She smiled.

"_So, Master Vorobev, where are you going to show me first?" _She asked with genuine excitement.

"_Dining Hall, first. It's almost lunchtime. Then we'll hit the rest of the Hall, and please," _he smiled down at the beautiful girl that stood a head shorter than her, "_it's just Grigori." _

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

_Dear Girgori,_

_I should have listened to you. You were right. The KGB found us. They took Natasha away while I was off training with you and were waiting in my hotel room for me. They never even touched me, but you know they'll find me off guard one day. _

_I have to leave, Grigori. Russia isn't safe anymore. I'm on to the next country to learn some more and meet new people. Hopefully I'll find someone there that is just as awesome as you and Natasha. _

_Thank you for being a wonderful friend._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_PS: I'll keep writing when I can. You can post anything for me to Hermione Granger in England. I'll also let you know when I stop traveling. _

Several hours after the letter was first read, Master Yurievich found the young wizard passed out with a bottle of empty Firewhiskey in one hand and a tear-stained letter in the other.

Omake 3:

**Easy Dark Lords**

Rose was upset. Apparently, she didn't get a normal vacation. She didn't get an action-free vacation. And she certainly didn't get a Dark Lord-free vacation.

And Rose had just gotten off the plane two days ago.

Rose was in Kirishi, a Russian town between Moscow and St Petersburg that had a large wizarding community. Unlike the UK, Russia kept their wizarding shops in the smaller towns, instead of in the capitol or one of the larger cities.

It was in Russia's largest wizarding alleyway that Rose stood reading a Wanted Poster for a Dark Lord that she had never heard of. Lord Poletsmert. She thought the name sounded just as ridiculous as Voldemort, but when she asked certain people about him, she got a similar reaction. People were frightened of his bloody name.

She was further surprised that they knew where the guy was, but they just didn't go after him. That didn't make any sense to her. But it wasn't her problem. She was trying to curb her "saving people thing" just a little bit, and she was doing a good job of it.

She had just gotten enough info about the Dark Lord to satisfy her curiosity when a loud explosion tore through the alleyway. The attacking force was more cowardly than Voldemort's crew, and left before the dust settled from the first explosion. Rose made it to the scene of the explosion in time to see the life leave the eyes of a little boy.

She saw aurors already on the scene and made a snap decision.

She apparated.

RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA-RPA

4 hours later, Rose Lily Potter appeared in the middle of the Russian Ministry of Magic with a small bag over her shoulder. She ignored the security guard and walked straight to right side of the atrium to a set of double doors that were labeled Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She fired a weak banishment charm at the doors that made them swing open violently and stormed into the room as the Head Auror stepped out of her office.

"_What on Earth is going on out here?"_

Rose walked straight passed the aurors that had stood up from their cubicles and pulled out their wands and handed the Head Auror the bag and a hotel card.

"_My name is Rose Potter. I will be at that hotel in room 527 for a few more weeks, maybe months, if you have any questions for me."_

Rose turned to leave and as she made it to the doors, she didn't even turn around as she told the room, _"Honestly, it was rather easy. I didn't even break a sweat. You should be ashamed to call yourselves aurors."_

The aurors turned back to their boss who was staring into the bag and had gone deathly pale. Inside was the head of one Dark Lord Poletsmert.

**AN:/ FYI, these Omakes are happening in this timeline, they just aren't necessarily relevant, which is why they are extras. Also, WORD COUNT! **

**I solemnly swear that I did not check this for errors more than once. So, sorry in advance. I was happy to get it over with and posted. Honestly, if it takes this long to post the next chapter, I will be embarrassed. Scream at me in the reviews if you notice errors. I won't fuss. I deserve it today. **


End file.
